All The Small Things
by fourthelement
Summary: [Songfic] Beast Boy reads Raven's diary and gets a shock. When Raven figures out what happens, how does she react? OneShot.


**Disclaimer: _I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't own "All The Small Things" by Blink182. So don't sue me, please. I'm broke anyways._**

**This just sorta popped into my mind. Yes, I understand that it's mostly a pile of crap, and OOC, and the song doesn't fit the situation. But I really don't care.**

**Read and review, please?**

_

* * *

_

_All the, small things  
True care, truth brings_

Beast Boy sighed as he touched the book on his bed. He knew it was a bad idea. It was a horrible idea. Taking Raven's diary? INSANE!

But – he couldn't resist. Beast Boy had to find out how she felt about him - he just _had _to.

He was alone in the Tower. Robin and Starfire had headed out to see the Titans East members. Cyborg and Raven were doing some routine checks on the equipment on the northern end of Jump City.

Slowly, Beast Boy chewed on his lip. If he didn't start reading now, Raven would come back. If she came back now, she'd catch him with her diary. And he wouldn't have read a thing.

With this thought, Beast Boy decided. He opened the soft, leather-bound book and began to read.

_I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip_

Emerald eyes widened as Beast Boy read the forbidden book. What the heck was going on?

The slanted, spiky script was a little hard to read in places, but there was something oddly tantalizing about it that made him want to read it even more. But no matter what it said, it didn't matter.

It still hurt.

_Always, I know  
You'll be at my show_

She was always there for him. He didn't understand.

Beast Boy blinked softly. No matter what happened, he could always talk to Raven about anything. The Beast. His new parents, and even once his real parents. He thought they'd gotten so close...

He was wrong.

_Watching, waiting, commiserating _

Beast Boy gulped, reading the letters frantically. No, it couldn't be. It just wasn't the way Raven was! Aaaugh!

He rubbed his eyes, hoping to make the image before him disappear. Go away, he told it silently before opening his eyes and peering down at the diary. No use. It was still there.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

"13 March.

"Robin was practicing out in the arena today. It was so fascenating to watch. The way his arms moved, how fluid his motions were. Almost - beautiful.

"I don't understand why I feel this way. It isn't like me at all. I'm not supposed to feel these things. This became pretty apparant when one of the dummies he was practicing on exploded. Thankfully, it was the one he had just hit, so he didn't see me.

"This is wrong. So disgustingly wrong. But I can't help it.

"I know that Starfire is totally in love with him, but I can't help it. He loves her too, he'll never even notice me, but when he saved me when Father came into our world, I felt something I hadn't ever felt before.

"Love."

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Beast Boy trembled uncontrollably. It just wasn't fair. Robin had everything; a beautiful girlfriend, the respect of the entire team, and even a caring foster father. And now, he had Raven's affections as well, something Beast Boy had strived to get ever since he had first met her.

It was just so unfair.

Why couldn't she see how much Beast Boy cared about her?

He set the book on Raven's desk, exactly where it had been before he had picked it up, and Beast Boy left the room.

_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know_

Raven yawned, stepping into the Tower. Quietly, she made her way up to her room. The checks had gone just as they usually had, in a completely boring and uninteresting fashion. Completely useless. Not to be rude, but Cyborg's stuff always worked right. There was no reason for them to check it out.

She knew something was wrong when she got inside her room. The desk just wasn't right, not how she left it, somehow...

Then she noticed a few soft-edged spots on a piece of parchment. It looked suspiciously familiar. Almost like tears.

Which, of course, is exactly what they were.

Shocked, she placed one slim finger over the spot. Who was crying over her stationary in her room? Certainly she'd done the same thing several times before, particularly two months ago when she finally gave up on Robin, but it wasn't exactly like anyone routinely came into her roomj to have a good sob or two on top of her stuff.

Or did they?

Raven's head throbbed from so much intensive thinking. Meditating was so much easier than this.

She pulled her diary out of the shelf and opened it to the most recent entry.

"17 May.

"Finally, I think I've really, truely recovered from being in love with Robin. Finally, finally, finally.

"Now, though, I may be developing new affections. Love, if you're reading this, I hate you.

"This time, I think it's someone else. I think that I'm falling in love with Beast Boy. It's sort of weird, really; I know he likes me, too. It isn't one of those self-obcessed-knowings. The only reason I think this is because of how he blushes whenever I look him straight in the eye. Lately, too, he's been quieter, stops talking when I come into the room, and stuff like that. It's so strange.

"I wish he would tell me if it's true."

Raven bit her lip in an unusual show of emotion. Beast Boy had been acting so strange lately...

Suddenly, she gasped. That's what she'd felt earlier; his essence in the tears!

Hurridly, ignoring the tinkle of breaking glass behind her, she flipped through the pages of the diary.

There, on a March entry! Another small teardrop. Raven's eyes scanned her own words, and her heart sunk. It was an old entry, that was for sure, but it implied that she was in love with Robin.

Which she was at the time, but that wasn't important.

Silently and calmly, she thought of something, and floated gently from the room.

_She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares_

Rubbing the puffiness from his face, Beast Boy made his way down into the main room. He had heard Cyborg and Raven coming home. Maybe Cy would play Magic Knight Rayearth with him for a while.

At the foot of the staircase, he found something suprising: a bunch of dark violet flowers. With uncertainty, he picked it up. Probaly some romantic gift thing from Robin to Star.

'Don't think about it,' he told himslef, knowing he'd just get too upset if he did. Instead, he looked at the tag attached and sucked in a breath.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

"Hey, uh, Raven?"

She jumped a bit, nearly dropping the mirror. Raven shook her head slightly; she really needed to calm down. Meditate, or something. "Yeah, Beast Boy?" Suprisingly, he held something behind his back. Raven hadn't thought he'd find them so fast. "I see you found the flowers."

"Uh, yeah, I did." He paused, staring at the ground. "Why'd you put them there?"

"Because I know what you saw in my diary." Beast Boy froze. "I'm sorry."

The statement nearly gave him a heart attack. "S-s-sorry? Why?"

The girl took a deep breath, looking straight into his eyes. He flinched, but he didn't turn away. "I didn't want you to read it. I guess I should be angry with you, but I'm not. I understand. And - I don't like him any more."

He frowned. "Really?"

She shook her head slowly. "Really."

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

A few days later, the Titans were sitting in the main room, watching the Jump City Marvelsbeating the San Diego Chargers rather viciously. Raven and Starfire were attempting to meditate, which didn't work out too well because Cyborg kept jumping up and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Actually, Robin was doing the same thing, but he wasn't half as loud.

"Friend Cyborg, will you please keep the sound of your voice to a smaller level?" Starfire asked. "You are doing the interference with the meditation."

Cyborg didn't seem to be paying attention. "INTERFERENCE! THAT WAS INTERFERENCE, YOU - " Here, he proceeded to call the referee several unprintable, yet colorful adjectives.

Beast Boy turned, leaning over the back of the couch. "Hey, Rae," he said, grinning, "You may wanna see this."

_Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

Raven looked up, opening one eye to glance at the television screen. "Yeah?" she asked irritably. The girl FINALLY had some time to meditate, and she just had to do it in the living room.

But what she saw on the screen shocked her.

The other Titans, save one green kid, were staring blankly at it as well.

The game had gone into commercials, and the screen had turned black. Dark bue letters wrote themselves across the screen.

"Beast Boy loves Raven."

The first thing that registered in the empath's numb mind was, 'Huh, he paid for a commercial for all of Jump City to see. Wonder where he got the money.' But eventually, her mind clicked back into gear, and she started to turn very, very red.

Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but Robin covered her mouth. "I think we should go fix some popcorn," he said, dragging her off.

Cyborg nodded slightly, abruptly standing and moving towards a door. "Well, I could do with some soda myself," he said, not noticing that the door he was entering went to the basement.

Beast Boy just smiled.

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill,  
The night will go on, the night will go on,  
my little windmill_

_

* * *

_

**_Huh. That was fun._**

**Okay. I'm ready to take all the flames or constructive criticism that you've got. Go on. I dare ya. Flame me.**

**Although a normal review would be nice.**


End file.
